


Familiar Pains

by Bees_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_forever/pseuds/Bees_forever
Summary: Dean had never thought he would become a Familiar working for a wizard but here he is working not only for a wizard but even for the former head-mage who oversaw the war, that brought so much pain to his family.





	Familiar Pains

In the center of the capital stood the big palace. A huge white building that was 300 years old,with hundreds of angel statues all around it which had gotten it the name heavens.  
While it had been the home to the royal family before after the revolution it served as a home for the head-mage and his family.  
The current head-mage Chuck Shurley was taking pictures with his family.  
He on a chair in the middle, his sons surrounding him.  
His youngest was being really twitchy though. 

 

"Stay still, Castiel," Michael said from somewhere behind him and Castiel tried his best to not move anymore.  
There was a flash. Then another one.  
Making Castiel's eyes burn, he blinked a little to get the tears out.  
"Alright, sir. We're done," the photographer said finally and Castiel could move again. He let himself fall from the chair and looked back at his family.  
Michael was breathing out now and Castiel realized that he had been holding his breath.  
Castiel asked himself if it was because of the tight uniform both Michael and Lucifer were wearing.  
Their father thought it would be a good idea to send out a card to the common people with a picture of his family with his two oldest sons in uniform. It was supposed to show that even the family of the high-mage was sending their children to the war. Castiel didn't really understand how that would be good but Michael had said it was just for moral reasons because the common people were sending out so many of their children and Castiel didn't need to understand that yet.  
"Lucifer, Michael. Let's talk," their father said in a stern voice gesturing to his office.  
Castiel watched as his father and his brother went to his office.  
Gabriel looked at him and took his arm taking him upstairs to their room. 

Gabriel was sitting on his bed chewing around on the candy he kept under it.  
Castiel watched him quietly.  
"What?" Gabriel asked annoyed after a while.  
"Why do Luci and Mickey have to go to war?" he asked biting his lip.  
"Cause somebody gotta fight in this war, Cassie. Somebody gotta fight against Amara."  
"But... I don't understand..."  
"Of course you don't. See it's just how wars work. You gonna learn about it when you're older. You're only six."  
"And why do we have to go?"  
"Cause the capital isn't safe in war times, Cas."  
"Why?"  
"Because where do you think they gonna send their bombs too? Amara already attacked the capital. Remember? When we were in that bunker?"  
"Yes. Of course, Gabe, that was scary..."  
"Good. You want that to happen again?"  
"No..." Castiel said.  
"So we gotta get to uncle Cain's farm simple as that," Gabe explained. "Get it?"  
Castiel frowned and thought for a moment.  
Then he nodded slowly.  
He understood.  
Castiel sighed and curled up on the bed. 

 

 

The next day before they had to drive to the train station to say goodbye to Michael and Lucifer, Castiel went outside into the big garden of the palace to say goodbye.  
He went around and looked at the statues making sure to say goodbye to every single statue of the old mages and smiled at them waving a little as he went by.  
He really didn't want to leave the heavens palace. It was his home and he loved it. He loved this garden and he loved his and Gabriel's room here. He didn't want to go to uncle Cain's farm but he had to. His brothers and father said so.  
He sighed sitting down on a stone bench under a tree and looked around. 

"Meow."  
Castiel looked down and smiled when he saw a small sandy colored kitten coming out from under the bench.  
He often saw cats in the garden. He liked to play with them and pet them and most of the time he got them a bowl of milk from the kitchen.  
However today he didn't really think he could do that so he just picked it up and started petting it slowly.  
"Hey, kitty. Who are you? Don't think I've seen you here before," he set and put the kitten on his lap where it curled up still looking at him with its big, intelligent, green eyes.  
The cat meowed again and Castiel chuckled softly.  
It looked young and skinny, Castiel didn't think he had ever seen such a young kitten on its own.  
"You're very little, aren't you? Do you not have a mother?"  
The cat meowed and curled up into his stomach like it wanted to tell him that yes, he didn't have a mother.  
He sighed and petted the kitten.  
"Oh, you poor kitty... I don't have a mother either, but I have my older brothers and my father."  
He looked at the kitten sadly. He thought about Lucifer who had told them that most animal children didn't survive long without mothers who got them their food.  
Suddenly he had an idea.  
"Hey, kitty! I got an idea! Why don't you stay with me? We're moving to the countryside today 'cause of the war. My uncle has a farm there and there are a lot of other cats... you'd have friends and I could take care of you if you want that."  
The cat looked up at him and hissed loudly, jumping down from his lap and running into the bushes behind the bench. 

Castiel jumped up. "Kitty! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" he shouted running after it getting on his knees and starting to crawl into the bushes after the kitten.  
He hadn't wanted to make the kitten angry, he just wanted to take care of it so it wouldn't starve without anyone taking care of it.  
"Please, stop! I'm a wizard! I could... I could put a spell on you or something and... and... then you wouldn't starve, maybe..." Cas said while he crawled through the bushes, his clothes ripping on the thorns while his arms and legs got scratched.  
He stopped right at the end in front of a fence that had a hole in it that was just big enough for a small kitten to get through and right away he could still see the sandy tail fastly pulled through the hole.  
Castiel made a face and looked through the hole just wanting to see if maybe he could still grab it in any way to apologize.  
He saw the kitten sitting down in front of the fence and then... suddenly it looked like the tail was being pulled in further into the kitten's body.  
Castiel blinked, suddenly it seemed like the cat's fur was going back inside his body and the cat looked like it was growing.  
Castiel watched as slowly the kitten transformed into a little, naked boy, maybe a little younger than him.  
"Animalshifter," he whispered in shock.  
The boy turned around when he heard him.  
His hair was the same sandy color as the fur of the kitten had been and his eyes were definitely the same intelligent, green eyes he had seen on the cat before.  
Castiel held his breath as the boy looked at him through the hole.  
The boy grinned at him. He could see now that his face and body were full of freckles.  
Castiel smiled back shyly.  
But before he could say anything to him someone called for him. 

"Castiel!" it was Michael somewhere in the garden.  
Castiel turned around, realizing that he was late now if he still wanted to have some breakfast before they drove off to the train station.  
"Come on, Cassie. We gotta go. Get out wherever you are," that was Lucifer. Both he and Michael sounded angry. "He's gotta be here somewhere. We looked every other place he'd be normally."  
Castiel bit his lip he was definitely in a lot of trouble now.  
He looked back at the hole but the boy was gone. 

"Let's just work a spell," Michael said now.  
"Reveal, Castiel," they both said with the weight in their voice Castiel knew came from magic and before he knew it he was pulled from the bushes and over the garden.  
He was dangling in the air in front of his older brothers for a bit before he fell on the ground.  
Michael and Lucifer both wore their uniform again. Castiel thought that they looked older somehow in their uniforms.  
"Merlin, Castiel," Michael said angrily looking down at him. "Look at yourself! You're covered in dirt," he shook his head and sighed deeply. "We need to get to the train station in less than two hours. And you're not at all ready and now we need to give you a bath too," he sighed again shaking his head.  
Lucifer sighed and looked at him. "Seriously, Cassie. What the hell? Couldn't you just stay inside?"  
"I... I needed to say goodbye to everything and..." Castiel said softly.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Great. He wanted to say Goodbye to everything, you heard that Michael?"  
Michael nodded making a face like he had just eaten a lemon. "Yes... Lucifer, go tell a Maid to prepare a bath for him. We don't need it warmed up or anything we just need a quick bath and then get him a suit."  
Lucifer nodded slowly and turned around to do what Michael had told him to. 

Michael sighed and looked at Castiel who felt tears burning in his eyes.  
He hadn't meant to make his brothers angry.  
He just wanted to say goodbye to his favorite place and then he had seen the kitten... 'The animal shifter,' he thought biting his lip.  
"If we had time and father wasn't so busy I'd make sure that he'd put you over his knees..." Michael told him grabbing his arm and pulling him up in a standing position making him walk beside him into the palace.  
Castiel turned his head again but he didn't see anything. 

 

Michael dragged him to one of the many bathrooms and undressed him roughly before he picked him up and threw him in the tub filled with ice-cold water that made Castiel shiver violently.  
"It's your own fault, Castiel," Michael said as he started to scrub his skin until his skin was dark red. "If you hadn't wasted so much time and gotten yourself dirty on top of it."  
"Mikey, I'm sorry..." Castiel mumbled looking down on himself.  
"None of that, Castiel and my name is Michael."  
Castiel bit his lip as the first tears ran down his face.  
He hadn't wanted to get Michael mad.  
He set in the tub shivering and thought about the animal shifter he had seen.  
Castiel didn't know a lot about animal shifters all he knew was what was written in children's books and what he had heard about from his oldest brothers.  
Animal shifters were creatures like vampires and werewolves but they were far less dangerous than those creatures and sometimes even got to be a wizard's familiar which was the greatest honor for them. At least it was in all the fairy tales his Nanny used to tell him. 

Lucifer entered with a fresh suit and Michael took him out of the tub and dried him off quickly before he started dressing him in the suit that was scratchy and too tight. Castiel made a face but didn't dare to touch the suit not wanting to get into even more trouble.  
"We should brush his hair. It's awfully messy..." Michael said and Lucifer nodded in agreement.  
They started to brush his hair and putting gel in.  
Castiel looked at himself in the mirror biting his lip again.  
"I'm really sorry..." he said again.  
He saw both of his big brothers look at each other.  
"We just need to be fast now, Castiel," Michael said and made a face. "I don't think we'll get his hair any better."  
"Then let's go in the hall and meet up with father and Gabe," Lucifer said and sighed.  
Michael nodded taking Castiel's hand. 

Walking down the hall Castiel looked up at his brothers.  
"What do you know about animal shifters?" he asked them looking at his feet shyly.  
Michael looked down at him frowning. "They're creatures that can change into an animal form."  
"Some have more than one form," Lucifer said.  
"Yes, but not many... Castiel, why do you want to know that?"  
Castiel shrugged. "You know how some wizards have them as familiars, sometimes?"  
"Of course," Michael said.  
"Yeah. One of my friends, Lillith has one I think," Lucifer said and grinned when Michael glanced at him annoyed.  
"Yes... are you using them in the war? As... like spies?" Castiel asked.  
"What?" Michael asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Cause they are animals... and they wouldn't... people wouldn't know I think... I don't know. Is that stupid?"  
"Nah, it's not stupid," Lucifer giggled. "It's just a little more complicated than that."  
Castiel looked up at him with big eyes. "Why? What do you mean?"  
Michael sighed. "How about we explain all of that to you when we're coming back." 

Castiel was about to protest when from behind them came: "If you come back!"  
They all turned around to see Gabriel stand at the end of the stairs looking at them.  
Michael sighed and Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
"Gabriel, of course, we'll come back," Michael said and looked at Gabriel. "Now stop it, Gabriel, you're scaring Cassie."  
Castiel looked between them, he wasn't really scared.  
Of course the thought that Michael or Lucifer could get hurt or worse in the war had crossed his mind and he had had a long talk with Joshua their gardener about it.  
"It'll be okay, Gabe," he said softly and smiled at him. "Michael and Lucifer won't stay in the war. They are both good enough wizards to come back. Right?"  
"Right," Lucifer is and ruffled Cas' hair. "No reason for 'ifs', Gabe. Alright?"  
Gabriel looked in between them and made a face like he didn't really believe it but he didn't say anything else, taking Castiel's hand and walking down the stairs. 

They all walked outside where a carriage and their father waited to bring them to the train station where they would say their Goodbyes.


End file.
